The Snake Lord's Family
by King Hawke
Summary: In the wake of the Uchiha Clan massacre. Some one has stepped up to give a family to the two shinobi who need it most. Unknown pairings as of yet. Rated M for Language and possible lemons in the future. Written by King Hawke and AvalonNakamura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am coauthoring this with AvalonNakamura so it is posted on both of our profiles.

The council was in an uproar. The worst possible thing could have happened. Years ago, they were betrayed by Jiraiya when he attacked his own pupil during the Kyuubi's attack and now Jiraiya was labeled a missing Ninja. Then, the Fourth Hokage was lost in the battle with the fox. The city had been repaired and they had peace with the newly reinstated Third Hokage. But now the worst thing happened. They were betrayed by Uchiha Itachi and he has massacred his entire clan save for his little brother who was traumatized by the event. Now in the council room, they were deliberating what to do with the young boy.

"Allow me to take him into my organization. With him in my group, we will have a guarantee he would never betray this village!" This was spoken by one of the three elders of the village, the one known as Danzo. He was the leader of the Anbu as well as the leader of the group known as The Foundation. He wanted the Uchiha to train him to be the perfect weapon to use. He had been trying to get the other being the village wanted rid of but they continued to reject it. He also wanted to get a hold of the boy known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ku Ku Ku..." The soft laugh brought the council to a hushed silence as soft foot steps could be heard coming from the direction of the laugh.

"You wish him for the better of the village, Danzo-san?" A raspy voice could be heard as it stopped in the shadows. Most of the Council recognized whom the voice belonged to and wisely silenced themselves completely but Danzo refused to be quiet.

"Yes! I do. And this is a private meeting! Who do you think you are intruding..."

This time, Homura and Koharu glared harshly at Danzo who shut his mouth as the person entered into the light. His reptilian eyes and pale white skin gave him away immediately.

"I am insulted, Danzo....You do not even remember my name."

Danzo's one good eye tripled in size when he beheld the second strongest of the Sannin standing in the council room, his long black hair falling neatly behind him as his light airy kimono hung loosely on his shoulders. He had taken to wearing a large purple rope tied around his waist and the Konoha symbol on his pants.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Danzo lowered his head in respect. Even the three elders knew not to cross the Sannin. They were the ones who had saved Konoha countless times. But for now, Orochimaru was the only one who still made Konoha his home. Danzo also seen the little girl behind Orochimaru holding tightly to his shirt. It was his daughter Anko. Danzo remembered Orochimaru had a little girl and that her mother had died when both her and Orochimaru went to try and bring Jiraiya back. Jiraiya had charged a Rasengan to full power and went after Orochimaru until his wife jumped in the way and died from the attack. Orochimaru had changed that day. He had become more cold and calculating but he proved to be a remarkable ally to Konoha and a person they often respected more than even the Elders.

"I have come here to the council to propose an idea..."

The three elders looked at the Snake Sannin they were curious as to why he would come to the Council. He usually stayed at his mansion and avoided the big issues pertaining to Konoha choosing to stay to himself and only come when needed.

"Speak your Idea, Orochimaru-sama..."

This was spoken by the old woman known as Koharu. Her years were evident on her face She considered Orochimaru a hero and would be honored to here his thoughts on what should be done with the boy.

"Very well, Koharu-san...I simply propose this. I wish to adopt him as my son. My daughter Anko here is only 12 and she is in the academy. However, she is not well liked, given that I am her father. Most of the children are afraid of her. I wish to adopt the Uchiha boy into my family. He will keep the name Uchiha but he will be recognized as my adopted son."

Koharu smiled lightly at this idea she knew if Orochimaru was the Uchiha's adopted father, he would have more protection then the council could ever give him. She agreed with his offer. She leaned over to Homura and spoke with him those thoughts he nodded and she moved back to her chair and observed Orochimaru.

"We agree, Orochimaru, that you are allowed to adopt the boy. He should be..."

"Wait, Koharu-san. I also wish to adopt another and I will not take no for the answer. I wish to also adopt Uzumaki Naruto. I have witnessed the boy's mistreatment by the villagers and I for one am not going to ideally sit by anymore and allow it to continue. He was to be viewed as a hero. That was the Fourth's wish and I will adopt him also. Am I clear, Koharu?"

Koharu shuttered in fear. Orochimaru spoke and his aura of killer intent was enormous as he spoke. She knew she could not deny it. She didn't see the boy as the demon and wanted to do what she could. She often was overruled by the other clans, but now here was her chance to outwit Danzo and his little group.

"Ve-very well, Orochimaru-sama. You may adopt them both."

The snake Sanin smirked up at the three elders. He then nodded. "I refuse to allow either of the boys to grow up without a family like I did. This way they will have a father as well as an older sister. I will give the boys a chance to have a normal life and you will do this. I will not stand for the attacks I have witnessed on the boy. I had to go myself to the hospital with him before they would treat his wounds. This is a warning now, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. You will order the villagers to never harm the boy or they will face the wraith of a Sannin. Am I clear?"

The three elders against cringed in fear at the words of what the villagers had done to one of their own. They soon nodded and lowered their heads. They knew that Orochimaru would not stand for mistreatment of the boy and then took out a scroll and stamped it.

"There you are, Orochimaru-sama. It has been decreed. You have adopted both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They are now formally seen as your sons in the council. Further more, it has been decreed that any mistreatment of the boy will be punished severely by you. Is this satisfactory?"

Orochimaru smiled and turned walking away. "Indeed it is Koharu. Danzo...should you ever, and I mean ever, try to recruit my new sons, I will see to it you suffer more than a lost eye and arm..."

Danzo shivered in his chair as he lowered his head and watched at the little girl and her father leave.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Anko-chan?"

"Is Naru-kun and Sasu-kun my brothers now?"

Smiling at his little girl, he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Hai, they are, Anko-chan. We are going to find them and bring them home so they can see their new home and their new sister and father."

Smiling, she hugged her father and nodded happily. She always liked Naruto and Sasuke. She used to see the two of them sparring each other down by the lake and knew they would be down there.

"Daddy! They will be at the lake. This is the day they train!"

Smiling, Orochimaru nodded. "Lead the way, Anko-chan."

She grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the lake, a smile still on her face as he laughed at her antics. She was like he was when he was a young boy. Soon though his smile disappeared when they reached the lake. He saw Naruto on the ground with Sasuke trying to help him as three villagers took turns kicking the boy.

"FUCKIN GARBAGE! YOU SHOULD DIE!" The one kicking the young boy yelled soon though the three villagers gasped in horror as a sword impaled itself in the ground between them and Sasuke and Naruto.

"That's....NO!"

They turned to see the Snake Sanin standing there his eyes cold and hard.

"What is it you think you trash are doing?"

"We are killing the demon! He deserves death!"

"Really? I see no demon. I only see a young boy...The only demons I see are three adults who are getting off beating on a young boy. "

The three began to back away. And soon turned to run only to see Orochimaru pulling his sword out of the ground.

"In case you three haven't heard yet from the council...I have officially adopted these two as my sons...and they have given me permission to deal with the likes of you how I see fit. I think I could use three new Subjects for my experiments."

The three people went pale as they heard that. Orochimaru wasn't known to forgive those who he believed had wronged someone. They were in his sights. He opened his mouth and allowed the snake to come out as he put the sword away and swallowed the snake again he then grinned brightly.

"Let the others know. If you ever harm them, I will kill you or use you in my experiments. Am I clear?"

The three men took off in horror as Sasuke moved to help Naruto and checked his wounds as did Anko. He moved over to them. He observed the healing already had begun on Naruto.

"Well, this isn't the way I wanted to introduce myself; but, Sasuke-kun, I have officially adopted you and Naruto. As of right now, you two are adopted Brothers. I am Orochimaru. I am known as the Snake Sannin like you know. But now I am your adoptive father, and this is my daughter Anko. She is your new older sister. But before we continue the introductions, let's get Naruto to our house so he can rest and I can do some healing on him."

He kneeled down and Sasuke stared in disbelief. He had a family again and he wanted to cry but he quickly followed Anko and Orochimaru. His jaw dropped as they entered the biggest house he had seen since his family's old compound. He watched as Naruto was laid on the couch and slowly came to.

"Wha...Sasuke? Where...are we?"

"We are home Naruto..."

"Eh?"

Smiling, Orochimaru decided it was worth talking now. "Yes, Naruto-kun. I have adopted you and Sasuke-kun. You are now my sons. And this..." He motions towards Anko. "Is your new sister. My daughter Anko. So if it isn't too much of a shock....Welcome home."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

**Read and Review!**

A/N from AvalonNakamura: This is a new fic I just had the idea for. I am going to be co authoring it with KingHawke. And I hope you guys like it. It may or may not become a lemon. But give us ideas who you would like to see Anko, Sasuke and Naruto with. Take it easy guys! And please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Nor I nor AvalonNakamura own Naruto, though that would be awesome.

* * *

"You're our dad?!" Naruto exclaims loudly.

Cleaning out his ear, Orochimaru replies slowly, "Is that a problem, young Naruto-kun? I am Orochimaru the Snake Sanin."

"That is So Awesome!!" the energetic blonde shouts with his arms in the air. Sasuke covers his mouth and pushes him back down on the couch.

"Quiet, Naruto-kun! You're going to make us all deaf!" Sasuke hisses. Anko giggles with amusement while Orochimaru stares down at them. "Sorry, father," Sasuke mutters, a little embarrassed for Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckles quietly, "So energetic for such a young lad. This should be interesting. Naruto-kun, you are going to be living here with me as my son. Nobody will harm you ever again and I will train you to become strong."

"Does that mean we get cool jutsu?" Naruto inquires.

Sasuke frowns, "What about my Sharingan? Do you know how to activate it? I still want to get rid of Itachi for destroying my clan!"

Anko speaks up, "Dad's the best! He's a Sanin! When he finishes training us, we'll be able to kill anyone, even that big meanie head Itachi!"

"A what?" Naruto asks with a curious tilt of his head.

Sasuke sighs and bonks him upside the head. "A Sanin, dobe. He's one of the three legendary ninja from the hidden leaf village!"

"Oooohhh…" Naruto says slowly. "What's ledegdary mean?"

Orochimaru's chuckle turns into a full blown laugh. "Anko, these two will be interesting to train, won't they?"

"I'd say so, daddy! When are we going to start their training?" she inquires respectfully.

Orochimaru gazes over to the boys again. "We will discuss that after lunch. What do you two want?"

"Ramen!!" Naruto announces happily.

Sasuke plugs his ears and mutters, "I'd like a bowl of rice, sir." Orochimaru nods and leaves to make the meal. Anko stays behind to look after her new brothers.

"I'm your big sister now, so you have to listen to me!" Anko tells them proudly.

Naruto tackles her, "Sissy!" She tries to struggle out of his grip, blushing profusely.

"Get off me, idiot!" Anko demands.

He looks up at her with the infamous Puppy Dog Eyes No Jutsu. "I have a sissy!" he exclaims happily.

She stares down into his eyes and sighs dramatically. "Fine! You're lucky I'm in a good mood!" She pats his head before smashing him upside the head and sending him back into the couch. "But don't tackle me again!"

"Alright, sissy," Naruto grins sheepishly, scratching behind his head.

Sasuke watches the exchange and smirks. _'Well, at least I'll never get bored,' _he thinks.

"We'll be the best ninja ever!" Naruto announces while folding his arms behind his head. "We'll be even better than daddy-sensei!"

Anko rolls her eyes, "Not a chance, blondie. Nobody's better than daddy!"

Sasuke looks down at his stomach when it growls. "Let's go help dad make dinner. I'm hungry!" he suggests.

"Great idea!" Naruto shouts. He suddenly gets quiet and pokes his fingers together, "But I don't know how to cook…"

"So help daddy make ramen, dobe. You really are slow," Sasuke sighs before walking into the kitchen. Naruto and Anko quickly run after him.

**Ten Minutes Later: **

"That's my boy!" Orochimaru smiles at Sasuke. "Did your parents teach you how to cook rice?"

"Mommy did…" the dark haired boy mutters as he looks down at the ground.

The Sanin ruffles his hair. "She did well." He eats the last of his rice and sets his bowl down along with the chopsticks. "Tomorrow, we begin training to defend yourselves. Academy classes will continue as normal. I cannot be around to defend you all the time. I will not have my sons or daughter to be weak. Am I understood?" The trio nods enthusiastically. "Good. Anko, please show your brothers around the house. It's easy to get lost in a place this big." Anko nods quickly and pulls her brothers out of the room. Once they leave, Orochimaru takes a sip of tea and furrows his brow in thought. "Naruto reminds me a lot of Him. I'll just have to make sure he doesn't go bad like He did. Sasuke…he and Anko will be very useful in helping me conduct my experiments. The former Uchiha seems to think like I did at his age. Things will be very interesting from now on. Perhaps I will allow them to sign my Snake Summoning Contract in time." He hears somebody tumbling down the stairs, landing with a crash. "Careful, Naruto-kun!" he calls. He hears grumbling and the sound of someone slowly going back up the stairs.

**Upstairs: **

Sasuke and Naruto stare at their rooms in awe. "T-this is all ours?!" Naruto inquires shakily.

"Of course it is," Anko huffs. "What's the big deal?"

"These are the hugest rooms I've ever seen in my life!" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs. Sasuke stares around the rooms and nods in agreement. Not even the rooms in the Uchiha compound were this big.

Anko smirks, "Well, daddy is the best there is, so of course we get the best! You can make your rooms look whatever you want them to look like later. I still have to show you around the house, remember?"

The blonde stares at her, "There's more?"

"Is that even possible?" Sasuke interjects curiously.

Anko grins mischievously, "Duh, brothers. Let's go. One more thing: Watch out for traps. Father loves to place booby traps for the unsuspecting trespassers. It also is great for ninja training!" She starts to walk away. The two boys exchange worried glances and then hurriedly scurry after her, taking in the blueprints, maps, weapons, and pictures covering the hallway walls.

**On the Other Side of the Compound: **

A man slowly sneaks over the wall and tries to tip toe towards the house. The villager had heard that the demon brat was living here now. As long as he is quiet, nobody should catch him, right? Too concentrated on being quiet, he fails to notice a nearly invisible wire pressing against his leg. He steps forward and the trap is sprung.

The ground gives out from under him and he collapses into a deep but narrow pit. "Help me! Let me out of here!" he screams. His face drains of all color when he hears an evil laugh resound above the pit. "L-Lord Orochimaru!" he squeaks.

"That's right, lowly civilian," Orochimaru sneers. "Entertain me. Why are you trespassing on my property?"

"I-I heard the d-demon brat—" he stammers.

"Ah!" Orochimaru grins, looking very much like a hungry serpent. "You heard that my son was living on the compound and you came to kill him. Isn't that right?" The man can hardly move, let alone breathe to answer from the amount of killer intent filling the narrow pit. "That's alright. I'll be merciful this once. You will just die instead of being added to my list of experiments. After all, what kind of example would I set for my children if I didn't show mercy on occasion?" The man is finally released from the flood of killer intent.

The man's eyes widen and he lets out an ear splitting scream when he sees what Orochimaru is letting into the pit. Opening his mouth wide, the notorious Snake Sanin pours out a torrent of poisonous black vipers into the pit. His cries of pain are muffled by the loud hisses and soon the screams stop all together.

Orochimaru coos while slowly strolling away with a newspaper in hand, "The guards should clean up the mess. They weren't careful enough while guarding my estate. What if one of my children was harmed?" He frowns darkly. "That would be most unfortunate for everyone."

**In the Second Level of the House: **

"This place is amazing and bigger than huge!" shouts Naruto excitedly.

Anko, mostly deaf from his constant yelling, ignores his noise and accidentally bumps into someone. "Kabuto-san," she bows slightly.

"Who are you?" Sasuke inquires politely, if not tensely.

The silver haired youth pushes up his glasses on his nose and smirks, "I am Kabuto, Lord Orochimaru's family doctor-in-training. You will all be seeing me more often than not. Lord Orochimaru has instructed me to treat you as if you were my own, meaning that you are more or less my cousins now."

Naruto grins and hugs his leg tightly. "Cousin Kabuto!" Kabuto raises an eyebrow but pats him on the head.

"You must be Naruto," he comments. "I must deliver some paperwork to Lord Orochimaru, but perhaps we can hang out later. Bye for now." He smiles while carefully removing the boy from his leg and waves goodbye. The silver haired young man goes down the stairs and out the door. Anko sticks her tongue out at him just before he disappears from sight.

She mutters, "I don't like him very much, but daddy says he's a good helper." Anko smiles widely, "Well, let's go look at the experiments dad has in the basement! They are so cool!" They follow her towards the basement and stare in shock and awe at the large glowing vats full of what appear to be the remnants of human beings.

"What…are these?" Naruto gasps.

Anko shrugs, "These are just the bad guys that try to hurt me or dad. They never last long, but at least they are useful this way instead of them dying right away. He even lets me help him with the tests sometimes!"

Sasuke slowly nods, "Interesting."

Naruto crinkles up his nose in disgust, though he looks slightly satisfied when he recognizes a few of the people as people who hurt him in the past. "Daddy can do this, but I don't want to," he states, crossing his arms over his chest.

Anko grins, "We'll see. I'm going to go see if dad wants me to do anything else before I go train."

"Can we watch?" Naruto inquires with renewed enthusiasm. Anko shrugs and starts up the stairs, trying to figure out what is so exciting about training.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! I hope this chapter coincided with the last one well enough.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

By: AvalonNakamura & Kinghawke

As Anko and the others made their way up the stairs, they heard the gurgled screams of a man from the pit and Anko smirked. She knew what had happened and she pointed towards where the sound came from.

"He tried to come here to hurt us. Otousan caught him...and he is paying for it. He deserves to die."

Naruto looked pale for a moment before he nodded lightly. He didn't like the idea of killing people, but if they wanted to hurt someone, you had to fight back, right? He was only normal. But his mind, it yelled at him that even killing was wrong.

Sasuke also had taken a pale look as he heard the gurgles and swallowed hard. He recognized the sounds of hissing snakes and knew that the man must have done something to anger their new father. He then jumped lightly when he heard a soft laughter nearby.

"Ku ku ku...Yes, he was intent on harming one of you. He was intent on harming my new blonde son. I could not allow him to harm you."

Orochimaru had came out of nowhere, his soft raspy voice gentle as he kneeled down and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. His serpentine yellow eyes looked at Naruto and then to Sasuke.

"It bothers you both that I killed him? The experiments too? I can see it. Do not fear. The ones who die or go into my experiments are evil people who have lost their humanity and deserve punishment. I can respect your want not to harm, but...the life we lead is not a life of kindness. Being a Shinobi means killing or being killed. I do not want you to die. Any of you."

He then smiled and stood, his legs cracking lightly. He looked towards his daughter and smiled. He moved over and lightly touched her cheek, his eyes still soft. She sighed and lightly pressed her cheek against his hand.

"Anko-chan, are you ready to begin training tonight?"

She went wide eyed, quickly jumped back, and pulled out two kunai.

"Yes, Tousan! I am."

Orochimaru smirked as Naruto and Sasuke quickly moved out of the way and watched Orochimaru raise his hands and grin.

"First! Practice your dodging skills, Anko-chan! Seneijashu!"

As Orochimaru shouted that, four snakes shot out from his sleeves and began attacking Anko. She jumped and dodged as they bit and hissed at her. She continued to avoid the biting snakes, waiting for a chance, and she finally got it. She slashed at the one snake and managed to impale it with her kunai, causing it to fall and disappear in a poof of smoke. The other three managed to wrap around each other and take the form of a larger snake head. Anko smiled at the head before throwing both of her Kunai at it and jumping back. She began to go through a series of hand seals as Orochimaru watched on in curiosity.

"Ninjutsu? Hmmm…I wonder which she is planning to use." Orochimaru smirked and sent the snake head at her but was stunned when he heard her shout.

"_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"_

She took in a deep breath and Sasuke went wide eyed. She knew this jutsu? This was one of the stronger Fire Jutsu in the Uchiha family and here his new adopted sister was performing it.

"Impressive!" Orochimaru laughed. As Anko let the large blast of flame leave her mouth, it took the shape of a dragon and slammed into the serpent's head, causing it to burst into flame. Orochimaru jumped back, letting the snake land on the ground and burn to ash.

"Well done, Anko. I am impressed. Who showed you the _Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu?_"

Anko grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head and then bowed to her father. "Thank you, otousan! I learned it from watching Kakashi-sempai and the others training in the Jonin training ground. So I started to practice it and I finally got it! It takes a lot of my chakra though."

"That is an A-ranked Jutsu. I am proud of you, Anko-chan. And it looks like you stunned your brothers. Sasuke, have you ever seen that jutsu before?"

Sasuke lowered his head and nodded lightly.

"I have, Otousan. That is one of the jutsu the Uchiha have to master in order to be considered an adult in our clan...."

Naruto meanwhile was just smiling brightly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun! We will learn it easily with our new Otousan and Onee-san! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's eager personality and he nodded.

"You're right, Naruto. We will learn it, and we will teach those who have hurt us before that we are stronger and better then them!"

Orochimaru smiled lightly and moved over to Anko. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He then turned and looked at his two sons and he went into a few hand signs. Anko recognized this immediately and quickly moved over to her brothers and grabbed them to pay attention.

"Pay attention! Otousan is gonna show us his summon so you can see what you will be able to do in time!"

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ !"

Orochimaru bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground and a loud poof could be heard as a Giant Serpent's head could be seen in the courtyard. It moved towards Orochimaru. It flicked its tongue out and looked at the two young boys.

"Sasuke-kun....Naruto-kun....Meet the Serpent boss. This is my strongest Ally. This is Manda!"

The Purple snake moved close enough to let its tongue lightly touch the three kids.

"So, Orochimaru, this is your new family? Well, if that is the case, I shall protect them like I protect you. Now if you don't need me...My mate is waiting at home..."

He then poofed away in a loud puff of smoke as Orochimaru laughed lightly at his words.

"I warned him that once he was with her she would have him whipped."

Laughing lightly, Sasuke and Naruto looked scared before he moved over to them.

"He will never harm either of you. He will protect you and so will I."

The boys smiled before Anko grinned brightly.

"Otousan! I have to get a bath. Can I drag my imoutos with me?"

She was laughing because the boys turned red thinking about being in the bath with the slightly older girl. After all, what could they do? They were only 8 and the girl was 12, though she had already started to fill out.

"Of course, Anko-chan. Just be sure they don't die of embarrassment!"

He started laughing now as Anko literally drug the boys towards the bigger area of the house that had the onsen in it.

"They are already relaxing. I am glad. I will not allow them to suffer anymore. I think I will begin their training tomorrow.

As the boys were drug into the onsen, they never realized the older girl was so strong. She tossed them to the side and shut and locked the door before grinning and moving to a small basket that held clothing. She put some in three different small baskets and handed the boys two of them before she began to remove her robe. She shrugged it off and Naruto and Sasuke had to fight some nose bleeds as they saw Anko's undergarments. They consisted of fishnet with small black strips covering her vital spots. Naruto swallowed hard as she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her purple eyes at them.

"Get undressed! You both need a bath and so do I so we can get it done together."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed. They knew they lost and slowly stood and removed their clothing. They stood there in their boxers, orange silk for Naruto and a dark midnight blue silk for Sasuke. Anko smiled brightly and then removed her fishnet bra and Naruto went red as he saw her small but ample chest. She seemed to have bloomed early. She was a large B Cup at her young age. Soon though, she had her hands on her fish net panties and glared at Naruto and Sasuke, who also removed their boxers. Anko removed her fishnet panties and it could be seen from what little she had that her purplish hair was natural. Soon though, she grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and tossed them into the bath before jumping in herself. She sighed as she relaxed.

"That was mean, Anko-neesan!"

She looked at Naruto who was sputtering water as he surfaced from the water. He and Sasuke glared at her, only to have her laugh it off.

"Well, you two are slow pokes. And besides, like I said, we all needed a bath!"

They all then shared a laugh. They washed up. Soon the bath was done though, and they were walking down the hall in their light and airy kimonos that Orochimaru seemed to have provided for them all.

"Well, my little brothers, you should get some rest! Tomorrow we all begin training and you two will start in the academy."

She grinned brightly again and then opened her bedroom door. Naruto and Sasuke went to the door across from hers. She turned and smiled.

"Oyasumi nasai!" she shouted as Naruto and Sasuke nodded and headed into their room. Tomorrow was going be a busy long day for all three of them.

A/N: Me and Kinghawke do not own Naruto. If we did, it wouldn't be going down the shitter like it is. But, Leave your reviews. Here is my triumphant return from my month long absence of writing. I will have my other two stories updated by weeks end and I look forward to everyone's thoughts.

**In the words of King Hawke, Read and Review!**


End file.
